


Hell Sword

by Amethyst_Moon



Series: it's a long way to walk [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen, MMORPGs, Post-InuYasha, Trapped in VR, VRMMORPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Moon/pseuds/Amethyst_Moon
Summary: The new VR MMORPG Sword Art Online had 10,000 copies in the first batch -- one of the customers was Higurashi Kagome, cousin to Kirigaya Kazuto. What she didn’t know was that Kayaba Akihiko had designed the monsters based on legends, and one particular story was that of the Shikon no Tama.





	

Kagome smiled as she put on the NerveGear. Her dear cousin was so nice! Kazuto even pre-ordered another of the SAO games the critics were all raving about just for her, to ‘help cheer you up’, he said. Please. Who wouldn’t be depressed after losing a mythical world they lived in while trying to kill an evil monster and keep said monster from finding all shards of a stupid jewel that would grant the user a wish?

But this isn’t the time. Kazuto probably already logged on!

So she put on her helmet and followed the instructions. When the clock turned 13:00, she closed her eyes and whispered: “Link Start!”

\---------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to see a character selection screen. She debated for a moment before deciding to keep her own name. After that fiasco with Kikyo, there wasn’t really any motivation to be called someone else. And to honour her long-time ally, Sesshomaru, she made up her mind to collect equipment that would seem similar to his. The student surpassed the teacher, but the teacher would always receive more respect.

When she ‘woke’ up in the Town of Beginnings, Kagome immediately looked for her cousin. It turned out that he was standing in front of the statue, taking in the sights again. She could understand that; returning to a world was like arriving at home after a year -- times ten. All those familiar smells and sounds. Divine.

‘Kirito’, his status bar said. Okay then...

“Kirito!”

Kirito turned to see a player running and waving at him. She seemed an awful lot like his cousin... Then it clicked. She was identical to his cousin, not to mention with the same name! He frowned minutely.

“Kagome, why is your username the same?”

“Oh, I got tired of people not calling me by name. Shikon no Miko, Priestess, Kikyo,” She muttered the last sentence. The last word was spat out with particular venom. Kirito raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Kagome’s past was strictly taboo unless mentioned by herself. “Now let’s go. You were in the beta test, right? Then you know all the good hunting spots. Let’s go!”

Kirito smiled. Sweet, not-so-innocent Kagome. There were almost no signs of sorrow anymore -- maybe experiencing another world was just what she needed.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the marketplace and into an alley. Halfway through, a voice stopped them. They turned to see a magenta-haired man panting for breath. The unknown man asked for help, and while they were discussing it, Kagome looked into her inventory. Strangely, there was one item in it: a weapon, So’unga. She had a sudden flashback to the path to hell, and wondered if Kayaba had known about her deeds when designing the game.

She shook it off. Kirito and -- Klein? -- seemed to have reached an agreement. Whatever. Kirito was family, and family had priority over all else.

\-------------

In the West Field of Floor 1, Kirito was going over the motion input system with Klein again. Kagome smirked. A bow was the perfect weapon for one raised in a shinto shrine. She lifted the sword in one smooth motion and took her unique stance, perfected over the years of running away from demons. She rushed the boar. With a single slice, the monster disintegrated into shards of light.

The boys stared at her. She glared back. “What? Never seen me use a sword before?”

Kirito shook his head. “Nothing, Kagome-chan. It’s just that I’ve never seen a sword like that, even in the beta test.”

“Well, aren't you telling us how to level up? Let’s go, that pig wasn’t worth my time. Stupid slime-level monster... no experience points...” Kagome said. They all laughed and carried on hunting.

Later, just before sunset, the three new friends sat together on a hill overlooking the Town. Klein said something about a pizza at 5:30, which made Kagome remember Suguha was at home waiting for dinner as well. She opened the menu, but inhaled sharply when she saw there was no logout option. Kirito was the obvious person to ask for help. “What’s going on?”

“Eh?” he said, very smartly. Klein made a questioning noise when he made to logout as well. There really was something going on!

“Maybe it’s a bug? It is the first day after beta testing, after all...” He trailed off slowly. Kirito shook his head.

“If it is, then it’s a major one. The GM’s probably received a flood of calls already.” Kirito said.

Suddenly, a blue light erupted around the three. Kagome could not help but be reminded of the Bone Eater’s Well, which also had blue light when she travelled through time. Only this time it transported them to the starting plaza, not five hundred years into the past. Most of the players were there already, looking around in confusion. Kagome did too.

Suddenly, a red warning appeared in the dark sky. ‘Warning’, it read. Then it flooded the sky, announcing the arrival of a Game Master.

A grim-reaper type figure faded into the world. Its cloak covered its entire body, casting shadows on its face. The only part seen was its hands, and even that was covered by gloves. It lifted its hands up and started addressing the players. Apparently this was Kayaba Akihiko, creator of this world. And he trapped all ten thousand players here; the only way to get out was to clear all one hundred floors. Great. Just great, Kagome thought. Another adventure, here I come. Why can’t I get a rest?

Not two seconds after the message was given, Kirito dragged his friends into a nearby alley. He described the easiest route to the second village, asking for companions on his trip. Klein denied it for his real-life friends, but Kagome agreed.

“After all,” she said, “who else is there to make sure you don’t run off and knock someone up?” Her cousin had the decency to blush. Klein and Kagome chuckled. “Joking. Let’s get there by nightfall, Kirito.”

The three waved and moved off in their separate ways. Kirito glanced back, just once, to see that Klein had disappeared. He steeled his resolve and ran out of Town with Kagome in tow.


End file.
